Not Alone
by Jennie-x
Summary: Chad/Ryan. "As Chad reached down and placed a soft kiss on the pale pink lips he decided that he too liked that Troy had Gabriella and Zeke had Sharpay, because he loved spending time with Ryan."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I'm not too sure where this story came from to be honest. It's my first attempt at Chad/Ryan and I hope it's okay. I'm not too sure whether or not this a one shot yet as I think this can be developed into more but that depends on what you think. Let me know. :) Also this hasn't been betad so please excuse any mistakes you find. x Jenny x **

Chad looked at the clock and sighed, he knew he shouldn't have expected anything different. Of course Troy wasn't going to show; Troy was too busy with Gabriella to remember he had a best friend waiting for him to shoot some hoops. He tried to remember the last time he had a real conversation with his best friend and came up short. He guessed it was just after the talent show, right before the kiss of the year. Chad selfishly wished Troy hadn't kissed Gabriella, at least when the pair were just friends Troy remembered he had a best friend. Chad dribbled the basketball aimlessly around the playground, he was still scared to leave in case Troy did show up. But he knew he wouldn't, he was holding onto a friend who had clearly let go. Sighing a dejected sigh, Chad picked up the ball and walked away.

The big haired basketball player didn't have an exact location in mind when he started to walk, lately he had found that he didn't like his own company very much so he knew he was going to look for someone he knew, or a place where he could be around other people. He decided the best place to go was the mall, normally he had a rule that the mall was the one place where you shouldn't go on your own. But he had no one to join him on his adventures. He thought about phoning Jason, or one of the other members of the Wildcats team, but it seemed everyone was paired off. He supposedly was paired off two, only unknown to everyone he was paired off with one of his friends, Taylor, not his girlfriend as everyone thought. Chad knew the truth, and he had told Taylor everything about him once they had one the state championship, she accepted him with a smile, pleased that she was the first one to know the truth. Especially something that best friend, Troy Bolton knew nothing about. He thought about phoning her, but she was happy with someone else now and he didn't want to get between anyone. So he headed to the mall alone.

He was right, the large shopping centre was crowded with families, lovers, and friends all wondering around with no cares in the world. He felt his stomach rumble and decided first things first he was going to check out the food courts. He went to his favourite pizza stand and ordered a large slice, he then went to find a seat. That's when Chad noticed that he wasn't the only person sitting alone at the mall, he was even more surprised when he noticed that the other boy sat alone was none other then Ryan Evans. He walked over to him and smiled. "Hey," He said casually, waiting for the blond boy to respond.

"Oh, hey Chad." Ryan smiled half heartedly. Chad sighed when he saw Ryan look around for everyone else, he frowned but seemed more relax when he realised Chad was on his own.

"Mind if I join you?" Chad asked hoping that the answer would be yes, because if it wasn't this was going to be too awkward to walk away from. To his delight, Ryan nodded eagerly and Chad sat opposite him. "Where's Sharpay?"

"With Zeke," Ryan sighed. "Troy?"

"With Gabriella," Chad mimicked Ryan's sigh and they both smiled at each other.

"Didn't fancy wondering around on your own either then?" Ryan asked as he took a sip from the bottled water he was holding. After chewing on his food Chad went to reply.

"I was supposed to meet Troy, he didn't turn up, and yeah I didn't want to be on my own." Chad only then realised how pathetic he sounded. Troy didn't control his life, he had other friends he could hang around with. Didn't he?

"I know that feeling," Ryan sighed miserably. "All my life I've never had to worry about being alone. Now Sharpay has found someone else to spend her time with and I'm on my own for the first time ever. I thought it would be refreshing, spending time with me. Turns out I annoy myself in the first half hour." Ryan laughed nervously, but sadly and Chad felt his heart go out to him. Ryan wasn't anything like his sister. He was kind and caring, and even though he would never admit this when Sharpay was around, Ryan had raw talent. He didn't work hard, dancing and singing came naturally to him.

"Well how about we spend the day together?" Chad suggested. Hoping that the young blond boy would say yes straight away. When he did Chad felt himself smile. "Are you hungry?" When Ryan nodded, Chad grinned. "Me too."

"You're eating pizza, and you're still hungry." Ryan laughed.

"I'm a growing boy," Chad chuckled. "What do you fancy? My treat..."

"Pizza." Ryan grinned.

"Seriously?" Chad wasn't too sure why he was surprised. He had always thought Ryan would be a picky eater because of his acting and dancing, he was expecting him to say something like sushi or something posh and healthy, and equally as disgusting. "That's cool." Chad said when Ryan nodded with a smile. He quickly finished his slice and they stood up and headed to the pizza stand. Chad ordered a large pizza this time instead of just a slice. They ordered it with half of Ryan's topping and half of Chad's.

When Ryan insisted on paying half of the bill, Chad wanted to say no but then Ryan said something that surprised him, "I'm not a cheap date, Chad." It made him laugh but then he started to think of what it would be like to go on a date with the blond drama student, and that made him smile even more. They paid for their food and headed back to their table, talking as they went.

"So what do you want to do after we eat then?" Chad asked. He had decided to sit next to Ryan instead of opposite, the blond didn't seem to mind, in fact Chad was pretty sure that he was leaning into him as much as Chad was to Ryan.

"How about a movie?" Ryan suggested once he swallowed the bite of pizza, unlike Chad, Ryan didn't speak with his mouth full of pizza.

"Only if I get to pick the movie." Chad laughed. Ryan just nodded and picked up another slice. They continued to speak as they ate, they both enjoyed the company and was glad that they hadn't spent the day on their own.

They walked up to the theatre to see what was showing, Chad walked a little closer to Ryan than he would have walked to anyone of his other friends. Chad wasn't sure what it was about Ryan that made him want to be this close, he was pretty sure it had something to do with how cute he was, the way his blond hair was always perfect even when he took of his hat, or the way he was always dressed perfectly but never looking as though he had made a real effort unlike his sister. But he knew it was more than that, he knew it was the way Ryan was insecure about himself, the way Ryan held himself together through his sisters rants and tantrums, but more importantly it was the way Ryan cared.

Chad immediately wanted to see the new action film out, he was pretty sure Ryan would point black refuse to see it with him but he grinned when Ryan brought two tickets for the next showing. The next showing was three hours away and they both decided to spend that time walking around the shops. Chad always hated shopping, especially with girls mostly Taylor who always used the fact that she knew about Chad being gay and saying he was supposed to like this sort of thing. But with Ryan, he found shopping a laugh. Ryan was constantly pointing out things that shouldn't be seen, and making remarks about things that were on sale. Chad joined in and they found that the three hours passed quicker than they would have liked. As the day was getting later, the mall was starting to get more crowded and Chad was pleased that he had a reason to walk extra close to him, occasionally their fingers would brush and Chad found himself brushing his fingers against the blonds on purpose just to feel even closer to him.

"Chad?" Ryan asked once the lift doors had closed. They had both decided to take the lift straight up to the theatre hall considering they had their tickets already and they were too tired to walk through the crowds to get to the stairs on the other side of the mall. Chad looked up at Ryan who was standing next to him, their hands almost touching as they leaned against the metal bar.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... are you gay?" Ryan choked out nervously. Chad grinned, Ryan asking that question could only mean one thing right?

"Yeah, I am." Chad shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. He saw Ryan smile nervously. "You are right? I mean..."

"Yeah, I am." Ryan laughed, he knew that everyone had always assumed he was which made the coming out to everyone so much easier, even though he hadn't really come out. Every one just knew and he was glad.

Chad didn't say anything he just smiled and placed his hand on top of Ryan's, he smiled when he felt his fingers link with his. The two boys didn't say anything as they untangled their fingers once the doors opened. "Want some candy?" Chad grinned. Ryan nodded eagerly, and Chad smiled he had never seen Ryan so happy before and he felt privileged to be the one to see and make the other boy smile.

Ryan picked up a bag of sugar explosions, and Chad wondered what Ryan would be like on a sugar high he was glad that he would soon be able to see. Chad chose some chocolate nuts and raisins and then paid, when Ryan pouted Chad sighed and said that because Ryan paid for the tickets it was the least he could do to provide snacks and drinks. They walked into the theatre and chose seats at the back. Chad grinned when he realised they were double seats and didn't have arm rests between them. They sat down and placed their drinks by their sides. Ryan leaned against Chad, who if asked would claim he only put his arm around Ryan so they were both comfortable, but he secretly loved having the blond boy in his arms.

"Chad," Ryan said quietly, even though as they were early they were the only ones in the screen so far.

"Yeah, Ry?"

"I'm glad Zeke has Sharpay, and Troy has Gabriella."

"Why?" Chad asked as his fingers curled around the blond locks of hair. He felt Ryan purr as he played with his hair and decided that was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and did it again.

"Because it means I get to spend some time with you." Ryan smiled. Chad looked down at the blond boy and found that his brilliant blue eyes were staring intently at him. As Chad reached down and placed a soft kiss on the pale pink lips he decided that he too liked that Troy had Gabriella and Zeke had Sharpay, because he loved spending time with Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I would just like to thank everyone for reading, and reviewing. I've decided that I am going to make this story longer but not that long. I'm guessing maybe around five chapters. Please review and let me know what you think x Oh and P.S I was planning on writing a sex scene for this, but my mind still isn't really over the fact that this is a disney movie lol**

The summer was coming to an end and Chad and Ryan had spent practically everyday with each other, and Chad had given up on trying to make plans with Troy. There was only the weekend left of their holidays and on Monday school was going to start back up and both boys were worried about what would happen to them, though neither said anything to the other one. Chad was getting ready to leave to meet Ryan when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he fished it out and frowned when he saw Troy's name flashing. "Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked as he checked himself over in the mirror, he fluffed his hair a little with one hand and smiled when he thought of all the times Ryan would run his fingers through it when they were kissing.

"Hey, Chad. Fancy hanging out today?" Troy asked, before waiting for Chad to answer he started to talk again. "I was thinking we could shoot some hoops, we haven't played one on one in a while." Chad thought bitterly that Troy was the reason for them not playing together but decided on not saying anything.

"I can't, I've got plans." Chad answered in a monotone voice, "Where's Gabriella?" Chad didn't try to hide the venom in his voice.

"Her mums taken her to see her grandmother," Troy replied disappointedly. Chad frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't like being the last resort Troy. I'm spending the day with Ryan so I'll see you at school, that's if I haven't got plans with someone else." With that Chad ended the call and put it back in his pocket. He looked at himself one last time before heading out of his house. Chad walked the block to Ryan's house, they had spent most of their time in his garden which to Chad was more like a private park.

He rang the doorbell, and as always the maid answered the door. She was a young girl, with a beautiful smile. She welcomed Chad into the house, Ryan walked down the stairs followed by a very loud and very angry Sharpay. "Ryan, this isn't funny. We have a school to run on Monday and we haven't even had one practice for the musical!" She was shouting. Ryan stopped on the bottom step and turned around on his very expensive heel, and glared at his sister. Chad watched with wide eyes as Ryan started to yell back.

"We've not had time to practice because you've been too busy to hang out with me. And you know what, that's fine. I'm too busy to practice for your lame musical anyway. So why don't you go and eat cookies with Zeke and how about for once you think about what they're doing to your hips instead of coming home and complaining to me that you're no longer a size zero!" With that, Ryan turned to Chad and smiled at him. "Ready?"

"You're spending time with him!" Sharpay screamed in disgust. Ryan didn't reply instead grabbed Chad's arm with a smile and started to walk towards the back garden.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Ryan smiled nervously at Chad as they sat under their favourite tree. Chad wrapped his right arm around Ryan and let the blond boy lean into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?" Chad asked as he linked his left hand with Ryan's and they both stared at their hands and smiled.

"Better now I'm here with you," Ryan grinned. He placed a soft kiss on Chad's neck where he was leaning and snuggled closer.

"I had a similar run in with Troy," Chad sighed. His body still tingling with shivers from the light kiss. Ryan looked up at him, silently telling him to continue. "He phoned wanting to hang out with me today."

"Maybe you should have?" Ryan asked as he fiddled with Chad's fingers. "I mean, he's your best friend and you like spending time with him."

"Prefer spending my time with you." Chad smiled. "Besides, he only phoned because Gabriella isn't in town."

"Sharpay only wants to rehearse because Zeke has a family thing," Ryan laughed.

"We're much better of here with each other," Chad smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to Ryan's temple. Ryan smiled and snuggled a little closer, he was practically sat on top of Chad but the older boy didn't mind. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Ryan started to speak again.

"Chad?"

"Yeah baby?" Ryan couldn't help but blush as Chad called him baby.

"What's going to happen at school?" It was a question Ryan had wanted to ask since they decided they were going to be boyfriends. Ryan knew it was going to be hard at school, everyone already knew he was gay and as far as he knew no one knew about Chad.

"What do you want to happen?" Chad asked as he played with Ryan's hair.

"I want to be able to walk with you to class, sit with you at lunch and stuff." Ryan smiled, because he couldn't see Chad every day without talking to him.

"As a friend or as my boyfriend?" Chad asked, Ryan sat up a little and Chad pulled him onto his lap, holding him in place as he snuggled closer. Chad was addicted to the smell of Ryan's shampoo, in fact he was just addicted to everything Ryan.

"That's up to you," Ryan smiled as he turned around so he could stare into the large brown eyes of his favourite wildcat.

"It'll be hard," Chad sighed. "But I don't want to be able to see you in the corridor and not be able to do this." Chad wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "So what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great," Ryan grinned kissing Chad back. Chad deepened the kiss by rubbing his tongue along Ryan's lips, smiling when the blond parted his lips and allowed his tongue in to his mouth. So far they hadn't progressed from kissing, neither boy wanted to rush things.

"What the hell!" Sharpay shouted as she walked out in the garden. "That's the reason you don't want to rehearse with me. So you can play tonsil tennis with him!" Ryan broke away from the kiss slightly breathless. "He's not even gay."

"And how would you know?" Chad shouted. He hated Sharpay, he had always had a dislike for his boyfriends sister but now he hated her. She was demanding and cruel, and he hated the way she treated Ryan, his Ryan.

"Ryan, you can't be serious." Sharpay laughed.

"Deadly." Ryan smiled as he stood up, Chad stood up too and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist. "And by the way, the reason I don't want to rehearse is because the thought of spending time with you after spending time away from you, really makes me want to be sick." Ryan grabbed Chad's hand and they headed back inside, but Sharpay stopped them by standing in front of Ryan.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Ryan?" She demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at her twin.

"Nothing, I've come to my senses." Ryan grinned.

"What about the musical?" Sharpay shouted. "If we don't practice then..."

"Keep your musical, I don't want to be a part of it." Chad's mouth dropped open, as did Sharpay's.

"You what?" She shouted.

"I've never wanted to be in those stupid musicals. I like to sing and dance yes, but not as part of your shadow. And you've never wanted me as part of your musical, you just liked the fact that with two people in control of the drama club it was more likely that you'll be able to get your way."

"But you love being in the musicals..."

"I love being on stage." Ryan corrected her.

"But..."

"No. You've always made everything about you. And you know what, now it's about me. So you can have your musical, you can make it corny and pink and everything else you want to do. Just leave me out of it."

"But I'm your sister, you can't talk to me like this..."

"Was I your brother when you decided I wasn't good enough to hang around with? What about at the talent competition when you decided to drop me for Troy? You've never treated me like your brother so don't start now." With that, Ryan grabbed Chad's hand once again and they started to walk again, this time Sharpay didn't stop them.

Ryan sat on his bed and pulled Chad down next to him, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and breathed in the familiar and unique smell of Chad, he smelt like leather from basketball and the slight hint of his cologne. "Hey, you okay?" Chad asked gently.

"Yeah, you do realise by the time Monday comes around everyone will already know." Ryan said trying to lighten the mood, but Chad could hear the pain in his boyfriends voice.

"You didn't mean what you said about the musical did you?" Chad asked as he combed his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"I did." Ryan said strongly. "I've always wanted to be on stage, because I know it will be fun. But with her it's never fun it's always miserable because someone always gets hurt when she's involved." Ryan looked up at Chad and kissed him softly. Chad kissed him back playfully and Ryan settled in his arms comfortably.

They heard the front door shut with a loud bang and they both knew that Sharpay had left. Ryan looked up at Chad and smiled, he pulled his face down and kissed him roughly. Tongues rubbed against each other as Chad straddled Ryan's thighs. Normally, this is where they would stop. Instead, Ryan moved his hands from Chad's waist to his backside, holding him tightly. "Chad..." Ryan whispered out a moan as Chad bit down on his neck, he knew there would be a mark there and he didn't care. He wanted the world to know that he was Chad's.

Ryan ran his hands up and down Chad's back, his skin was soft and warm to the touch and he grinned as Chad leant back and pulled his top off. Ryan stared at the muscles on his boyfriends chest, he shivered as he found that his top had now joined Chad's on the floor. They stared at each others topless bodies for a few minutes before they continued to kiss and pet each other.

After hours of kissing and exploring each others bodies in the most beautiful way possible, they lay together under the silk sheets of Ryan's bedding, holding each other. "It'll be okay," Chad smiled as Ryan settled his head on Chad's sweat covered chest.

"I know," Ryan smiled as he placed a soft kiss over Chad's heart.

On Monday school would start, and they would be ridiculed and teased for their relationship they both knew that, but they also knew they'd be able to handle it. Because after what they had done, they both knew that they'd always have each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed :) Please continue to tell me what you think x **

Monday morning came too soon for both Chad and Ryan. Sunday had been spent together this time at Chad's house, Ryan and Sharpay still weren't talking and Chad could tell that even though his boyfriend had said he was fine, he knew he was hurt inside. Troy hadn't phoned back to talk to Chad, but at half one there was a knock at the door and Chad's mum called him downstairs and Troy had been standing in the hallway looking awkwardly at his best friend, however once he noticed Ryan standing on the stairs Troy apologised for just dropping by and left. Ryan had stayed with him for most of the day but at half six he knew he should go home, so with a quick kiss goodbye Ryan headed out to his car and drove home. And now, Monday morning Chad was standing at his locker which was right near the entrance to the school waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

"Hey, man." Troy smiled as he stood next to Chad. "About yesterday, I shouldn't have just dropped round..."

"It's fine," Chad shrugged. "Look there's something I want to tell you. I mean you'll find out soon but you're one of my closest mates ever, and I think you should know from me."

"Man, you're scaring me now." Troy said as he stared at his friend.

"Well, I'm gay." Chad said easily, after all he wasn't ashamed of who he was. "And well I'm going out with Ryan, have been since the end of the talent show I guess." Troy stared at his best friend. "Say something, dude."

"I mean, yeah, well you're happy right?" Troy asked sounded slightly winded.

"Yeah, real happy man."

"Then so am I. Best mates though right?" Chad just nodded as the doors opened and he heard the familiar tones of Sharpay telling the younger students to move. "Lover boy's not with him." Troy commented and Chad turned around. Walking through the door was Sharpay, looking amazing in pink and making her big entrance alone. Sharpay walked up to him and stared at Chad with hate in her eyes. But then the door opened and Ryan came walking in calmly.

"Chad. I hope you're happy, you've probably ruined his life as a serious actor." Sharpay said just as Ryan approached.

"The only thing serious about the plays is how bad they are." Ryan smiled. "Hey."

"Ryan, seriously!" Sharpay screeched. Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically and turned back to his sister. "So what are you dropping out of drama forever then?" She demanded, a few people had turned to stare at her. "No college will look twice at you if you drop drama club, and only drama club members are allowed to perform..."

"Shut up." Ryan shouted. "You're like a parrot." Chad and Troy and half of the students who had gathered around all stared mouths open wide. "I'm not doing drama because to be honest Sharpay, it's always been your dream. Not mine." Sharpay just shook her head and stalked off, high heels clattering against the polished floor as she walked away.

"Ryan, Chad told me. I'm happy for you both really." Troy smiled a little awkwardly.

"Thanks," Ryan beamed, he looked at Chad who was staring at him with a worried expression. "My hat isn't crooked is it?" Chad smiled slightly and Troy chuckled.

"You're not dropping drama," Chad said sternly. Ryan rolled his eyes again and turned to Troy.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good, I mean you know with working for your parents and everything." Troy smiled. "So are you two going to like be together at school?"

"Yeah," Chad grinned and took Ryan's hand in his. Troy smiled and walked with the couple, it felt weird, he hadn't known Chad was gay at all. He knew he would talk to his best friend about it later.

"I got to go and talk to Kelsi, but I'll see you later?" Ryan smiled. Chad nodded and lowered his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's lips, the students around gasped and all stared at them. Ryan blushed a little, said goodbye to Troy and Chad before heading to the theatre to find his short friend.

"Chad!" Jason called. "What the hell was that man?"

"That was my boyfriend," Chad grinned proudly. Jason looked at him a little funny before turning to Troy who nodded with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" An older jock laughed. "You're a fag?" Chad just rolled his eyes, obviously only jocks could think of a three letter insult.

"And what?" Chad asked standing up to him, the older jock just laughed mockingly and walked off.

"I think you should spend the day with Ryan as much as possible," Troy advised as they headed towards the science area where Taylor and Gabriella were waiting. "I mean more people will say stuff to him then you." Chad nodded in understanding, he didn't want Ryan to get hurt or made upset.

"So I've seen Sharpay this morning," Taylor smiled as Chad came up to them. "And she mumbled something in passing about her brother and you."

"Yeah, Chad's gone gay." Jason laughed, he still couldn't believe it.

"I'm so proud you've finally came out." Taylor grinned and wrapped her arms around Chad. "So where is he?"

"Behind you," Ryan laughed and Taylor jumped but then turned and hugged Ryan. "So you two, I always thought Ryan would probably go for someone like Troy..." Troy looked up at this and Ryan just laughed. "But this is so much better."

"Did you find Kelsi?" Chad asked as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and held him tight.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed, Sharpay turned the corner and Ryan tensed as he stared as she walked past. "You know I never realised what kind of manipulate bitch you were until you decided to go against me!" Ryan snapped as he walked up to his sister.

"Ryan, I don't know what you're talking about," Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Kelsi." Ryan glared at her. "You didn't have to be so cruel."

"Oh come on Ry, you know as well as I do that I only put up with her because you thought her music was good. Now you're not in the drama club any more I make my own decisions, remember?" Ryan just shook his head and stormed back over to Chad. "Oh and I told daddy about you're little boyfriend, they want to talk to you after school. Toodles."

They all turned to Ryan who seemed to have shrunk next to Chad mumbling about adoption. "You're dad knows right?" Gabriella asked.

"Well... I think so?" Ryan laughed. "We've never really spoke about it."

"He must know though." Troy laughed. "I mean you're not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?" Ryan pouted. Troy blushed and became a little flustered and Ryan just laughed. "I know what you meant." Troy relaxed slightly and watched as his best friend wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders and held him tight.

"What happened with Kelsi?" Taylor asked. Ryan frowned and told them about what he had seen at the theatre; Kelsi crying at her piano and when Ryan made himself seen, the short girl telling her it was his fault. "She wont talk to me ever again."

"Bit dramatic," Gabriella smiled just as the bell rang.

"Catch you later," Ryan smiled he was the only one in a different class. Chad pecked his cheek and watched as he headed towards his class room.

"I never knew Ryan had a backbone." Troy commented, "Him standing up to Sharpay that was pretty amazing."

"There's a lot more to him then meets the eye," Chad smiled as he remembered the smart, funny blond boy he head got to know over the summer.

"So how did you two even get together?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"We just met up one day completely unintentionally and then we sort of just happened." Chad grinned.

"I still can't believe you're gay though." Jason laughed. "So Ryan turned you?"

"No," Chad answered honestly. Troy looked at him and stopped walking. "Mate we're late for class."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy was clearly hurt.

"At first I was scared. I mean, I realised I was... different and I honestly didn't know what to do it wasn't as though I had someone to help me through it or anything but then I told Taylor at the end of the term and I felt accepted and I was planning on telling you this summer. Coming out properly you know to everyone, but you were busy with Gabriella and I met Ryan..." Troy just stared at his friend and walked off. Chad looked at Taylor and watched as Jason headed into the class.

"He'll come round," Taylor promised. Chad just shrugged and followed his friends into class.

The day went on slowly, it was only at lunch that Chad realised how many people were staring at him. He sat at his normal table, only it seemed a little emptier as a few of the jocks didn't want to sit next to him, and Zeke was busy sitting with Sharpay. "Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked, lunch started five minutes ago and the keeper of Chad's heart hadn't entered the canteen.

"Yeah Chad where's your fag boyfriend?" A jock laughed. "Probably hiding from what we did to him earlier."

"What did you do?" Chad shouted. The jocks laughed as Ryan walked in. "Ryan!" Chad shouted calling him over, and at the same time causing even more attention to themselves. Chad sighed when he noticed that there was no physical marks on Ryan's face, he hugged him tightly, "Okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ryan smiled.

"Dirty fag." The jocks taunted. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat at the table next to Taylor, Chad sat next to him wrapping an arm around him.

"Why are you late?" Chad demanded.

"Slightly possessive?" Ryan laughed as he took a bite of the roll he had brought.

"He was missing you," Troy smiled, though he hadn't really said much to Chad since this morning he still wanted his friend to be happy. Ryan smiled and placed a soft kiss on Chad's cheek.

"I was at talking to the careers advisor person." Ryan answered his boyfriends question.

"So you're serious about not doing drama?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Troy the male lead is all yours."

"No way, I don't think I could handle Sharpay." Troy laughed.

"So what they say?" Taylor asked.

"Instead of doing drama after school I'm going to start an English course." Ryan smiled. "Something I've always wanted to do actually."

"English?" Gabriella smiled. "That's cool. But wont you miss the stage?"

"Don't worry, I'm still going to be on stage, just not now." Chad smiled and held him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"We're eating, seriously!" A jock shouted. "Do you have to do that here?"

"What's wrong with it?" Chad asked loudly.

"It's wrong, disgusting and seriously Chad you're a jock, a basketball player would have thought you would have went for something a bit better then Evans." The jocks shook their heads and walked away. Ryan stared at his food and pushed it away feeling sick.

"Stupid idiots," Chad groaned. "It'll die down soon."

"Yeah we've got our first game of the season coming up, everyone will be buzzing about that and not the newest couple." Troy smiled. Ryan just nodded weakly, nothing anyone had said all day had really bothered up until that comment.

"So what do you think is going to happen with your parents tonight?" Gabriella asked seeing the hurt in her friends eyes. Ryan just shrugged, he didn't feel like talking any more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. As I've said this is only going to be a short fic and I'm affraid the next chapter will be the last :) **

Chad had noticed how distant Ryan was getting throughout the rest of the day, he wasn't too sure why as it could have been a selection of things; the comments, his fight with his sister, Kelsi, or the upcoming talk with his father. Or maybe it was everything and the usually happy go lucky boy was finding it hard to handle. "You okay?" Chad asked, they were walking to their class together as they both had history as did Troy but he was some where with Gabriella.

"I'm... fine?" Ryan seemed unsure himself and stared at Chad as though he could give him all the answers in the world. "My dad's going to disown me isn't he?" Chad stopped walking, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Ryan's parents but from what he saw at Lava Springs he could tell both parents loved their children very much.

"He isn't going to disown you," Chad stated. "He loves you."

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Chad." Ryan stared at the floor. Chad grabbed hold of his shoulders and tilted Ryan's chin so he was staring at him.

"If he says anything you're too stay at mine, you got it?" Chad smiled. "You're dad will love you no matter what, and so will your mum."

"My dad's always tried to make me straight." Ryan muttered bitterly. "I was never good enough for him."

"Then he's an idiot." Chad smiled hoping it would cheer his boyfriend up, when he didn't see the familiar light in his partners eyes he tilted his head once again and placed his hand on the side of his face, running his fingers over his cheek softly. "You're amazing, talented, funny, completely beautiful and you're father will be okay with it. And if he doesn't, you're more than welcome at mine." Chad placed a gentle kiss on Ryan's lips and saw a smile appear on his pale pink lips. "That's better."

History was boring, Ryan sat at one end of the class next to Kelsi who had finally started to talk to him after she had listened to the full story. Chad was relieved when he saw the short composer wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug. He could practically see the weight lifted from his shoulders. Chad was also relieved when Troy started to talk to him as though nothing had happened, though he wasn't naïve he knew that he'd have to have a serious heart to heart with his best friend.

When the bell rang two hours later Chad put his book under his arm and headed over to Ryan's table. "Want a lift home?" Ryan asked.

"Love one." Chad grinned. Ryan smiled a private smile and picked himself up from the table smiled at Troy who left to find Gabriella. They walked hand in hand to Chad's locker and once the big haired jock put his books away they headed towards Ryan's where Sharpay was standing at hers. She looked over at Ryan and groaned, Ryan looked at his locker and sighed. Across the blue metal was 'Dirty Fag'.

"What the fuck?" Chad shouted, his locker hadn't even been touched. When Ryan opened his locker it was full of water and his clothes, hats and books were completely ruined. Chad saw the defeated look on his boyfriends face and he pulled him away. "Come on we're getting to the bottom of this." Chad's voice was determined and Ryan was actually scared of what Chad was going to do, he felt a little relieved when they reached the principals office.

"Chad come on leave it, please." Ryan pleaded, he knew if he was to tell a teacher it would just end up being twice as bad, but Chad wasn't listening. He knocked rather loudly on the door and the principal opened it a little stunned. He smiled at them and welcomed them in calmly.

"So what's the problem boys?" He asked as he sat around his desk.

"Ryan and I have been getting a lot of shit today," Chad stated angrily. "And I think you should do something about it."

"I understand that you two have come out as a couple, is that right?" Chad nodded he wasn't surprised that the principal had heard about the newest couple. "First of all congratulations," Chad and Ryan both smiled shortly. "Secondly, I understand it must be hard for you." Chad noticed that he was saying that mainly to Ryan. "But there isn't much we can do about it, unless we catch them at it. Then we can punish them."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Chad asked a little astounded.

"I didn't say that," The principal sighed. "We'll do what we can, but you just have to remember that East High is a big school, and sooner rather than later there will be more gossip for everyone to use against other people."

"So we just wait it out?" Chad growled.

"Yes,"

"But Ryan's locker was vandalised. His stuff was ruined." Chad shouted. "How can you just let people get away with that? What if they hurt him?"

"Vandalism is a different matter." The principal said sharply, "And as for anyone hurting either of you, if this becomes the case we will deliver the right punishment, we will sort out your locker and we will replace the school stuff damage. And we will find out who did it and we will punish them."

"Thank you sir," Ryan smiled.

The principal smiled at both boys and silently told them it was time for them to leave. Chad took hold of Ryan's hand and they headed towards the car park. "Why don't you think people will hurt you?" Ryan asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"I don't, I mean they might..."

"But there's more of a chance of me getting hurt." Ryan sighed.

"No. I mean, well yeah. I'm on the basketball team and every one knows not to mess with players."

"But I just don't matter?" Ryan sighed.

"I didn't say that, Ryan!" Chad said a little aggressively. "But that doesn't matter because I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ever." Chad promised.

"I'm sorry," Ryan mumbled. "It's just been a long day."

"How about you go home, talk to your dad. Then come to mine."

"I've got a lot of work to do," Ryan sighed.

"Well bring that too. We can study or what ever." Chad smiled.

"Okay," Ryan agreed. "Thanks."

Three hours later and Chad was starting to get worried, Ryan had dropped him off and after a lot of kisses goodbye he drove off to talk to his dad. He had tried phoning but it had gone straight to voice male, he was just about to go over to Ryan's house when the door bell rang. Chad's mum answered it and instantly opened the door when she noticed Ryan's tear stained face.

"Dear boy, what happened?" She asked and watched as the blond rushed to Chad's arms. She smiled as her son held the boy tight, she knew exactly who he was. Once Chad had told her he was spending all that time with him in the summer she hadn't missed the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke about him.

"Ry, you want to go upstairs?" Chad asked, Ryan nodded into his shoulder. Chad looked up at his mum who nodded silently. Chad took his hand and they headed upstairs.

"I hate him, Chad. I really fucking do!" Ryan spat as he threw himself on Chad's bed.

"What happened?" Chad asked as he sat down, Ryan instantly moved so he was being held by the strong arms he loved to be wrapped around.

"He said that me being gay affects what happens in his family," Ryan muttered.

"What he said that?" Chad asked eyes wide.

"Yes. He said that he could accept me, just not who I chose to spend time with."

"Me?" Chad asked a little hurt.

"He said if I was to be in a relationship it should be with a son of one of his friends. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him I wasn't interested." Ryan cried harder and Chad felt his own eyes watering. His boyfriend was in a state because of him. "Sharpay was there and as always had to rub her two cents in." Chad knew that wasn't good and he was almost scared to ask what she had said. "She said that you didn't mean anything you said. That's why you haven't got stick at school because every one is in on the joke. She thinks its all a plan to ruin her musicals."

"What an idiot," Chad muttered.

"It's not a joke though." Ryan insisted.

"Nope, it isn't," Chad smiled. "This is forever, okay."

"Promise?" Ryan stared up at Chad through tired blue eyes.

"I promise." Chad kissed him softly on the lips. "What else did your dad say?"

"He wants me to end this," Ryan said sadly. "If I don't then I can't have anything to do with his family name. An Evans should be seen with rich wealthy people, not jocks." Chad felt his heart rip apart slowly. "I told him where to go and stormed out of the house."

"You did?" Chad asked proudly.

"Course," Ryan smiled as he leant closer to Chad. "I love you." He whispered.

Instantly Chad's heart was sealed back together beating a hundred times faster as he grinned back, "I love you too, baby." Chad kissed Ryan's forehead softly. "We'll be okay."

"I know."

"You can stay here for as long as you want," Chad grinned.

"Your mum wont mind?" Ryan asked.

"No. she wont," Chad smiled. "Why don't you come down and we can talk to my mum. She always knows what's to do in these situations."

"You mean you've had more then one distressed boyfriend needing to crash here?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Nope just you," Chad smiled. "Come on." With that Chad took Ryan's hand in his and they walked back downstairs. Chad's mum was waiting for them with two glasses of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is the last chapter. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everything :D Also I'm not sure yet but there might be a few one shots done like as a sequel to this story. But I'm not too sure yet as I have a few other ideas going around in my head and half of them are written out in my documents lol. **

Chad pulled Ryan down onto his lap once he was seated at the table, Ryan looked at his boyfriend wondering what he was doing as he wrapped his arms around his waist in front of his mum, but he felt safe and stopped questioning it when he realised Chad's mum was smiling. "You okay now, Ryan?" She asked gently as she edged the hot chocolate towards the two boys.

"Yeah, thank you," Ryan smiled nervously.

"So Chad, I'm guessing you have something to tell me?" She smiled knowingly at her son who had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Well Ryan, he's my...boyfriend." Chad stammered.

"Yes well stating the obvious," Chad's mum laughed and Ryan couldn't help but smile. "I take it you're parents didn't take things the way you had hoped?" Her voice was soft and gentle and Ryan felt instantly relaxed around her.

"No, they didn't." Ryan sighed.

"Well a lot of parents don't approve. But I've seen the way my son shines when you're around. So if you need to stay here then you're more then welcome."

"Really?" Ryan grinned, it was one thing for Chad to welcome him into his home, a completely different thing for his mum to do it.

"Course. So, how about we go and get you some of your things?"

"All of us?" Chad looked a little startled.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Ryan's parents if he is going to be staying here." Ryan looked at the table and sighed. "Do you not want me to talk to them, Ryan?"

"I don't want them to say hurtful things to you or Chad. You've been really kind and I know they wont appreciate it."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's all that matters. Drink up, and Ryan you can drive us in your sports car, always wanted to go in one." Chad's mum smiled. Ryan grinned and took a sip of his drink. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he knew Chad and his mum going to his house was only going to cause a rift between the two families but Ryan already knew what team he was gong to side with. Chad's mum headed out of the kitchen smiling, she squeezed Ryan's shoulder and then wondered out to get ready.

"You're mum's really nice," Ryan smiled. Chad could tell his boyfriend was happy, though he wasn't blind he could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything with your family," Chad said gently. Ryan nodded as he leaned further back into Chad who wrapped his arms around him a little tighter. "But maybe just a little time away from them they'll understand the mistake they've made and they'll realise that what he have isn't just a game."

"Hope so," Ryan sniffed. Chad kissed him on his soft cheek he could taste the saltly tears and kissed them away which made Ryan smile sweetly at him. "I love you," Ryan whispered gently.

"Love you too." Chad promised. "So come on, let's go get your clothes then we can sort out where your stuff is going."

Chad's mum was excited when Ryan let her drive the convertible, she smiled warmly at the boy her son loved and watched as they cuddled together in the back seat, yes that was definitely love. The car ride was done mostly in silence, she could tell that Ryan was nervous about seeing his parents but she couldn't help but notice that there was fear too. She could tell something else had happened with his family that Ryan hadn't said and she could tell the young blond boy was reliving it in his mind.

She stopped the car in the drive way and Ryan sighed as he climbed out, Chad sliding out behind him with a little less grace. Chad instantly took hold of Ryan's shaking hand, "Hey, it'll be okay." Ryan just nodded as he chewed on his lip. They walked towards the door and Ryan felt a little funny as he knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Gene their house maid answered. She was an old woman with a kind face.

"Ryan," She said in a calm and quiet voice. "Are you okay pet?"

"Yeah, are they..."

"Ryan Evans!" Ryan just gulped and Gene patted his arm softly. Chad noticed the behaviour of the house maid and son and realised that woman probably raised him more than his actual parents. "I knew you'd be back!"

"To get my things," Ryan said nervously as he stepped into the house, Chad and his mum behind him. They walked into view of his parents and Ryan could see the anger around them. Chad noticed the smashed glass on the floor and stared at Ryan who was shaking next to him.

"Get out of this house," His dad snapped.

"I'm sorry but could you refrain from talking to my sons like that please," Chad's mum smiled at Ryan and Chad. "Why don't you two go and get some of Ryan's stuff. His school work too." Ryan nodded and pulled Chad out of the room quickly.

Chad followed Ryan up to his room, he left the door opened and stood at the door listening to what was being said downstairs. "You will not come here and talk to me like that in my own house!" His dad was shouting. Ryan looked up at Chad through scared eyes and Chad knew what had happened.

"He hit you didn't he?" He asked gently. Ryan didn't answer he just diverted his eyes to the floor. "I promise you he wont do anything like that ever again." Chad growled. Ryan nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath. "So have you got a bag?" Chad was surprised when Ryan bent down and pulled a suitcase from underneath the bed. "Is that already packed?"

"I... two years ago I was going to runaway. I never unpacked because I knew someday I was going to do it again." Chad didn't ask Ryan why he had wanted to runaway before but was cut off when he heard his mum shout.

"My son is a good man and you're son is happy with him. What is wrong with that?"

"You're son is cheap scum!" Ryan's dad spat back. "You aren't interested in Ryan's wealth fare just his wealth!" Ryan's mouth dropped open when he heard his dad shout that. He grabbed his messenger back from his bed which held all his school work, and Chad grabbed the suitcase he wasn't surprised at how heavy it was. Ryan didn't look the type to pack lightly.

Ryan marched downstairs and Chad could practically see the steam coming from his ears. "Don't you fucking dare say anything like that about Chad or his mother, ever again!" Ryan screamed. Silence filled the room, Chad couldn't recall a time where he had heard Ryan yell. "Chad is the first person I can ever say I've loved, and his mum has only known me for three fucking hours and I already think of her as more of a parent then I did with either of you!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again, boy!"

"Or what you'll hit me? You can't beat this out of me dad. Because we all know you tried. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm gay, or that I'm going out with someone who isn't as rich as you. I don't care about money, or the fact that he's a boy. I'm happy and that's all that matters and if you can't see that then you're not the parent you claim to be."

"If you walk out of this house don't think about stepping back in..." Ryan shook his head and reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys he threw them to floor with a loud clang and walked out of the house, Chad and his mum following quickly.

"Hey, you okay son?" Chad's mum asked as she wrapped her arms around the shaking blond. She frowned when he first flinched away from the contact, she figured it wasn't intentional but it looked as though she was one of few adults who had ever comforted him or shown him a friendly embrace.

"I'm sorry about what he said to you," Ryan whispered not trusting his voice at all.

"It wasn't you who said it so you have nothing to apologise for." Chad's mum ran a hand through Ryan's blond hair. "Get in I'll drive you boys home."

When they returned home, Chad watched as Ryan headed straight to the bedroom. Chad's mum pulled him back, "You look after that boy, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Chad promised. "Thanks mum, for being you. For not throwing me out or hitting me."

"Never would I hit you, you're a good kid and Ryan makes you happy. Go look after your boy, I'll make you dinner later before I go to work."

"Thanks ma'."

Chad walked up to his bedroom not questioning why he was the one dragging Ryan's suitcase up the flight of stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and saw Ryan sat on his bed, his trainers on the floor. His legs were crossed and his arms placed by his side, eyes closed taking deep breaths. Chad watched him for a few minutes he could tell he was trying to calm down.

"Hey," Chad said once Ryan opened his eyes. Ryan smiled a small smile and Chad sat next to him on the bed, Ryan instantly leant closer. "Okay?"

"I'm better now," Ryan smiled. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Chad smiled. Ryan placed a soft kiss on Chad's lips. "So want to unpack?" Ryan nodded and sat up a little. Chad pulled the suitcase onto the bed and Ryan unzipped it.

"Have you got like a safe or some thing?" Ryan asked nervously.

"My mum has, why?" Chad asked a little confused.

"Two years ago I took this from my dad," Ryan pulled out a pair of trousers from the suitcase and then an envelope which was under it. Inside the envelope was in Chad's eyes a hell of a lot of money. "I figured he'd get rid of everything in my bank soon, so I should take it out now. But this he never even realised was gone from his safe."

"How much is there?"

"Ten grand," Ryan smirked. "Money means so little to him."

"Why did you..."

"When I realised I was gay," Ryan sighed. "I knew my parents would freak and I had this nightmare that they would kick me out, so I packed my bag took the money and it was all planned. I was going to wait till they had gone to bed then I was going to take my car and just drive."

"What stopped you?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay." Ryan laughed. "We had a huge fight, we didn't speak for a week but the night I was planned to go she came into my room and apologised. She said she was sorry for being a bitch but she missed me and she told me she wouldn't know what she would do if I wasn't around." Ryan looked up at Chad who looked a bit like a fish with his mouth open. "Funny how things change."

"Yeah, glad she stopped you though." Chad smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ryan. Ryan smiled and kissed Chad softly once more. "You have a lot of clothes." Ryan just laughed.

"I can leave half of them in the suitcase." Ryan smiled.

"No you wont. We'll just have to buy a bigger closet." Chad grinned. "For now I can make some space." With that Chad started to put clothes in different places and neatly folded Ryan's clothes into draws.

After putting Ryan's clothes away they sat back on Chad's bed. "This is it isn't it?" Ryan asked quietly as he placed his head on Chad's chest.

"It's what?"

"The end of my life as an Evans." Ryan mumbled.

"Maybe," Chad sighed. "But it's the start of something better."

* * *

**THE END. **

* * *


End file.
